The present disclosure relates generally to logging of time spent on tasks, and more particularly to logging of time spent on tasks with the use of a mobile computing device.
On a factory floor, and in other types of facilities, time spent on assembly, maintenance, or other tasks is typically logged by one or more workstation computing devices located in the facility. A significant amount of otherwise-productive time may be lost when a mechanic or worker travels from a location where a particular task is performed to one of the workstation computing devices, in order to enter a task description and the time spent on the task. In addition, time may be lost when the worker notifies an inspector or crane crew that the worker has completed a task. That is, the worker typically either travels to the workstation computing device to instruct the workstation computing device to send a notification to the inspector and/or crew, or contacts the inspector and/or crew directly.
Providing each worker with a personal digital assistant or smart phone may be prohibitively expensive. Use of such a personal digital assistant or smart phone may, however, enable each worker to perform the above procedures without needing to physically travel around the facility.